


A Most Perfect Night

by RenaM



Series: Our Time at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People asked me, and after a LONG time I did it! I wrote the ball mentioned in chapter 4 of my "7 Years at Hogwarts" fic!<br/>Well, I had fun working on this piece and I hope you guys have fun reading it!<br/>If you have any more prompts please don't hesitate to send the my way! =D</p><p>Take care everyone, and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here have Belle's POV once again! Since we saw Gold asking, we'll see Belle going to THE ball!

Belle looked for the hundredth time at the mirror. Her hair and makeup were done, her dress was as smooth as it could get, the golden silk shaping her body beautifully, making her look more mature, which she was very thankful for. Mary Margaret and Ruby had taken her dress shopping after she told them about Bobby's invitation, stating that she had to get the best dress possible! Even though Ruby was not very fond of Robert, inviting her in the middle of the night, risking getting caught and all, had given him some points in her book. Upon seeing this dress both witches had gone crazy and all but dragged her to try it and Belle had to admit: she did look beautiful in it. She just hoped Bobby would think so too. Her best friends had said that was a certainty as much as Chudley Cannons would not win this year's championship. Belle was not so sure (about the dress; the Cannons would most certainly lose).

Trying to stop her hands from crushing one another, Belle forced herself to take a deep breath. She was going to the Yule Ball with her best friend. Who she had a crush on. Who was one of the richest guys in school. Who was basically feared by everyone. Whose last name was Gold. The same colour of her dress. The Ravenclaw whimpered. She should not have bought this dress.

A high pitched noise from her nightstand brought her out of her thoughts. She'd cast a spell to make sure she would not be late, and now her wand was telling her it was time to go down. She looked one last time at the mirror. Well, now there was nothing to be done. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards the stairs, Robert was probably already downstairs and she did not want to make him wait.

As soon as the door of the Ravenclaw tower opened Belle's breath caught in her throat. Standing in the same position that he had when he asked her for the dance was Robert. His clothes however were quite different this time. His dress robes were beautiful; the coat was of a rich dark blue with golden linings. His dress pants were dark and his shirt white. Although she half expected him to show up wearing a kilt, she was glad she was wrong. This combination looked very well on him. He had apparently not done anything special with his hair, but Belle always had had a weakness for it, and today it looked even more fluffy (Morgana forbid that he knew she thought that) than usual, making her blush. Shyly she raised her eyes to his and noticed that she was not the only one affected by the other's dressing.

"How do I look?" She asked giving him a little twirl. She was pleased to see him blushing even more after that.

"I...you...look..." He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, his cheeks going even more red before he looked at her again. "You look amazing Belle..." Belle beamed at him. "I must say this colour is very becoming on you." he smirked, and the blush that had started to fade came back in full force, rivalling the colour of Gryffindor's rubies. Though immensely pleased with the compliment, she could not let that quip go by.

"You don't look so bad yourself, and I was about to say how that colour looks absolutely gorgeous on you" she said gesturing to his blue coat. It was true though, he looked very handsome on it.

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment before both started chuckling at the same time, they were so nervous, but the friendly banter would never change. Even though there were taking their friendship to another level (at least she hoped they were), Belle knew they'd never lose this. Shaking his head with a smile, Bobby reached for her right hand with his and brought it to his lips.

"You do look beautiful, Belle."

She smiled and squeezed his fingers.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too, Robert."

He smiled happily at her before releasing her hand and offering his arm.

"Shall we?"

The walk to the Great Hall was filled with conversation on what they expected of the ball ("It's gonna be beautiful!" "You are beautiful") and what would happen in the Tournament ("I'm sure Daniel will win!" "He's a bloody Gryffindor, it's quite possible he'll get stuck if one of the tasks calls for intelligence..." "Bobby!" "What?").

As soon as the doors opened to them and many other students Belle heard her gasp mix with that of many others, even Bobby seemed surprised. The Great Hall was transformed. Gone were the house tables; instead a large space for dancing was cleared and many round ones were scattered across the room. At the head was a long table, probably for the professors, guests and champions. As the students started to enter, Belle squeezes Robert's arm and start guiding them to one of the seats closest to the dancing floor.

"Eager to dance, dearie?" He smile. Belle blushed. She was, very eager. She wanted to have the excuse to be that close to him, to be in his arms. Even though they were closer nowadays, Bobby was still not that used to hugs (and she didn't really have an excuse to keep hugging him without giving her feelings away).

"Can you blame me?" She seated on the chair he had pulled out for her. "And aren't you?" Although he tried to hide it with his hair as he was sitting down, Belle could still see the blush creeping up on his cheeks showing his thoughts were on the same page as hers.

"Aye, true enough." he looked back at her, cheeks still a bit flushed, but a smile on his lips. As they waited for the opening ceremony more students started to arrive, including her friends. Mary Margaret and Ruby showed up with their dates, David and August, and a dragged-here-against-her-will looking Emma behind her. The girls got excited as soon as they saw Belle and rushed over to them as fast as they could on their high heels, Belle heard Bobby sniffle a groan when he saw them coming to their table.

"You guys got here early!" Mary Margaret said after they had hugged each other.

"Looks like someone is excited for the dance." Said Ruby teasingly while looking at Gold, who was just starting to rise. Belle blushed but before she could think of something to say back, August Booth decided to step in.

"Well, I can't say I blame him." he grinned at Belle and wiggled his eyebrows, she took a step back, bumping into Bobby. Had he really said what she thought he did? Looking to her friends faces, confirmed it. They were all wide eyed.

Belle felt Robert's arm around her waist, and in any other occasion she'd have blushed, but right now she was just glad for his support.

"Aye, mate. I was lucky enough Belle accepted my invitation, I do look forward to dance with her _all the night_. " The warning in his voice could not be ignored, and everyone grew nervous. Belle put her arm on top of his on her waist and she felt him relax slightly.

"I was lucky enough for you to invite me, and I plan to _keep_ _your_ company till the last minute possible Robert" She squeezed his arm softly and he relaxed further, turning his head to smile at her.

"Hey, relax! I was joking! I have my babe here, thank you very much." he said grinning - though Belle thought it was a bit forced, and so did Bobby apparently cuz his hold tightened again.

"So good of you to remember me!" Ruby said crossing her arms and the tension around the group rose once more. Belle looked desperately to her other friends, begging for one of them to help her. Emma became their saviour.

"Hey, look! The Headmaster is here! We better get around the dancing floor." The blond girl said, rushing to stay right at Belle's side so that August would not be near her. Belle sent her an appreciative look and she took her place right in front of where the champions would dance, Bobby on her right side. Emma just winked at her.

The Ravenclaw looked over at Ruby. Her friend still had her arms crossed , but her expression was already relaxing, Booth was probably a smooth talker. Shaking her head slightly Belle looked at her date. His gaze was fixated on the other Slytherin until she reached over and squeezed his left hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" His head snapped back to hers, his gaze softening. And he turned his hand to squeeze her hand back.

"Aye, I'm okay. I just..." he trailed off, glancing at Booth again.

"Thank you. By the way" He looked at her questioningly. "You know, for being my knight in shining armour?"  He chuckled.

"I'm hardly one, Belle. I basically lunged at him. I was gonna say..that I was sorry for spoiling the night." True, he had basically lunged at August...Belle couldn't really say she blamed him though. The other boy was **annoying** \- to say the least.

"You didn't spoil it Bobby, he was being a pain in the _arse_." his eyes widened at that and Belle smiled. "And anyways, you're right, knights in shining armour were always annoying. A Dark Knight is much better. And you still made him stop." She smiled and he blushed, but before he could say anything else, the ceremony begun.

After the Headmaster's speech, the three champions danced away with their dates. The music and their movements were so entrancing that Belle began to unconsciouly sway, humming the song. A smile spread across her face when she felt Bobby's hand squeezing hers. She had to stop a giggle coming out of her mouth. He was as excited as she was. When the Headmaster took Beauxbatons' Headmistress by the hand and went to the middle of the dance floor, Belle's smile grew larger. It was the sign for everyone else to join in the dance.

Before she could move however, Bobby appeared right in front of her, even though she had not sensed him moving. His grin was big, and amusement and excitement sparkled off his eyes.

"Care to dance, Miss French?" He raised his free hand to her.

"I'd love to." Was her immediate answer. She'd been waiting for this moment since she'd first heard about the ball. She was sure her grin was just as wide and silly as his at this moment, and not seconds after her answer, the assumption got confirmed by Emma's snicker at her side.

Gold took her to the other side of the dance floor (as far away from Booth as possible probably, not that she was complaining). Standing face to face, Bobby released her right hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, as her hand when to his shoulder. Belle was suddenly nervous. She'd been so excited about dancing _with him_ , that'd she'd kind of forgotten the _dancing_ part for today. Now it was back. She and the other girls had practiced a lot. Going as far as asking McGonagall for help (and finding out she was a very skilled dancer, thank you very much), but still, Belle's partner was a Gold. According to Emma, the ancient Wizard families taught all of their children in all proper etiquette. Including dancing. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him or him in front of everyone else.

As if sensing her hesitation Robert raised their entwined hands to shoulder level and squeezed both her hand and waist gently, prompting her to look at his face - only then she'd realized that she'd been staring at her feet. Looking at him calmed her a bit, his gentle smile doing wonders for her nerves. He inclined his head a bit and whispered.

"Just follow my lead, you'll be perfect." And he took the first step, Belle moving automatically to follow him. Belle nodded; she trusted him. He was not going to let her embarrass herself. He'd help her. They took another step, and another and another. And after some less than perfect steps, they were waltzing. Eyes never leaving one another. All too soon for Belle however, the song ended and everyone turned around to look at the band after a round of applause.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the Yule Ball! We're the Weird sisters and we'll be THE band for tonight! Alright Hogwarts, let's get this ball on the road!" shouted the vocalist of the Weird Sisters and _Do the Hippogriff_ started playing. Belle looked back to Robert and they smiled as they started dancing close together - this one she did not need to mind the steps. Soon enough more people were joining them on the dance floor, and after two songs, it was positively full.

When the other song ended and everyone started clapping for the band, Belle and Gold turned around to go to the table for a while. One step later though, Belle felt herself being pulled back into Robert's arms.

"Bobby?" She asked looking at him.

"He was staring at you again. And he's at the table." A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed this -not that she really doubted him - and she put her arms around his neck (realising a second too late what she had done, but the pleased expression on his face set her mind at ease).

"I came with you Robert. And I honestly don't mind staying dancing all night. By your side. It's what I wanted since I heard about the ball" He relaxed and even smiled at her.

"Why is Ruby dating Booth anyways?" Gold asked her as they started dancing the slow song that had just started.

"I don't know... I don't particularly like him either, but Ruby does. She didn't like you in the beginning too, though, but she has warmed up to you and vice versa. I figured I should give him the same chance." She said looking him in the eye, he was still frowning.

"I would never dream of flirting with my date's best friend. And in front of THAT girl's date, even." He snarled.

"Oh? So if it was not in front of their dates it would be alright, Mr Gold? You trying to tell me something here?" Belle said hoping to distract him of his dark mood. It worked, Gold's eyes went the size of quaffles.

"What?! No! Belle- I never..you -most beautiful" Belle tried to stop the laughter coming up but failed, he looked so scared. As soon as she started laughing Robert stopped and narrowed his eyes pulling her close again tightly. "And they say Slytherins are evil." Belle muffled her laughter on his shoulders. "Stop laughing!" He said squeezing her waist. Belle jumped and tried to control herself.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so adorably scared." And before he could deny that he looked 'adorable' Belle leaned up and kissed his cheek. He froze for a few seconds before blushing and looking at her again.

"Forgiven..." he mumbled. Definitely adorable. They continued dancing.

"What's this nonsense about me warming up to Miss Lucas again?" he said after a while.

"Didn't you just called her Ruby a while ago?"

"A lapse on my part."

"I'm happy that you're getting along with my friends...really happy."  She gave him a warm smile, trying to convey just how much that meant to her. He answered her smile.

"They can be...nice." Belle hid her face on his shoulder again to prevent him from seeing her smirk. He'd admitted a lot already, no use pushing her luck.

"Do you think I should have come with a cane?" He asked her once the music was over and they headed hand in hand to the drinks table. Belle almost tripped.

"A cane? Why?"

Robert shrugged.

"Dunno. It looks fancy doesn't it?" He said pointing at the Durmstrang Headmaster.

"I really like the way your outfit is right now. Besides, we have been dancing all the while, you'd just have left it at the table."

"True... But a cane does have its benefits." A malice entered his voice as he said that and Belle narrowed his eyes at him when he turned nonchalantly to get their drinks.

"What benefits, Robert?" he didn't answer immediately, giving her drink and taking a sip of his butter beer before smirking at her.

"It could have helped with Mr Booth a few minutes ago."

Belle's eyes widened and she considered herself lucky her drink didn't slip out of her hand.

"You would NOT use a cane to hit August in the middle of the Yule Ball Robert!"

"When the Ball was over would be okay then, Miss French?" He grinned at her and Belle felt her eyes going even wider (probably the size of the old quaffles). She was speechless... had he just turned her joke on herself? Damn his wit! "Anyways I'd never do that. Here. Wouldn't want to spoil our first ball." His smile became gentle even though the amusement was still in his eyes. Belle could only stare.

An upbeat song started and he looked over at the dancing floor.

"I rather like this song, come on! Let's dance." He said putting her untouched drink on the table and whisking her away to the dancing floor. Belle didn't care about her drink. As they started dancing a little more closely than the song required, Belle couldn't keep the smile off her face. He'd said first ball. Their _first_ ball. That meant that he, like herself, hoped there would be many more to come. And wasn't that a wonderful thought. Cane and drinks be damned.

\--------------

The night passed far too fast for Belle's liking. It was as if someone used a time turner in reverse. Though Belle remembered everything clearly, she could not believe so much time had passed already. The band was putting away their instruments and the Great Hall was starting to empty. And even though the night was coming to an end Belle could not keep the smile out of her face as Gold turned to her an offered his hand.

"May see you back to your common room?" He asked lowly.

"You don't have to Bobby..." she said slightly, but she really hoped he would, anything to prolong the night a bit more. It had been -for lack of a better world -magical.

He kept his hand raised and the smile in place.

"I want to...i-if you want to, of course, I - " before he could say anything else though, Belle took his hand. She'd done the proper thing. If he really wanted, well... who was she to say no?

His smile was back into place and, holding hands, they headed off to the double doors. Her friends had already left. Emma was the first to go. Right after dinner actually. She didn't have a date and after a while it stopped being funny to mock her friends' dancing steps. Ruby and August had gone one hour after the blond girl (to Robert's immense pleasure), Ruby claimed she'd better take her boyfriend out of there before she did something she'd regret. Mary Margaret and David had stayed up until half an hour ago, claiming exhaustion.

Feeling a little daring the Ravenclaw gently laid her head on his shoulder after they climbed up the first set of stairs. Robert froze for a split of second before relaxing under her touch and squeezing her hand warmly. Belle felt more than saw his smile. After a while he even dared to turn and kiss the top of her head. The same pattern repeated itself every time they had to climb stairs, Belle had to take her head off his shoulder during those moments, but she was quick to put it back in place once they were on steady grounds again.  

Belle knew she was not the only one dragging the walk back to the Ravenclaw's tower. By mute agreement they had chosen the longest path possible instead of using the main staircase. The evening had been perfect. They had spent most of the time on the dance floor, pausing only to rest for a music or two and to eat, weather it'd been a slow or a fast dance - Belle had preferred the slow ones herself. Robert had tolerated (dare she say enjoyed) her friends' company. At least everyone's but August's, and Belle had to admit she had barely tolerated the boy herself.

Aye, it had been perfect, and now they were in front of the door. Belle lifted her head off Robert's shoulders hesitantly, not wanting to break the contact; but she kept holding his right hand. They looked at each other, neither really knowing what to say. Belle could see in his eyes that he wanted to say goodbye as much as she did - not at all.

"So..." both started at the same time and smiled. Merlin, this was so cliché...

Belle gestured for him to go first.

"I, thank you Belle... For agreeing to going with me to the ball. It was..." he started blushing.

"Perfect." Belle finished and he looked at her surprised and Belle blushed "For me I mean, it was p-perfect for me."

"It was...for me as well I mean. It was perfect. I'm very glad you had a good time."

"I had a great time Bobby, I am the one who should be thanking you for inviting me."

"Who else would I want to invite Belle?" he asked and the honesty in his voice warmed her heart. Robert was not one for expressing his feelings so openly, and that he trusted her enough to do it meant more to her than she could express.

"You're my best friend" he continued " the only one that can tolerate me, the most beautiful girl in school" Belle and him blushed deeply at that but he did not stop, "but, most importantly...you are the only one I really wanted to...  to share this with. I'm not a very nice person and I know I'm not easy to deal with and that-s whyIandIamverythankfulBelleandIreallylikeyouand-" And he was rambling and Belle was blushing, but she got what he meant. He liked her. A lot. Possibly as much as she liked him.

 _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow_. She took a chance.

"Robert." She said loudly enough to call his attention over his mumblings. His eyes snapped to hers - had dropped down to his feet at some point during his speech - and his cheeks got even redder than before realizing what he'd been doing.

Without giving herself time to rethink her decision , she took a step forward coming into his personal space. His eyes widened a little but he remained still. Gently, Belle raised her right hand to his cheek and leaned forward, closing her eyes. Her lips touched his gently and softly . He was frozen stiff still and Belle backed away a bit to look at him. His blush had gone away a slight surprised look was all over his face. He was nervous, unsure. And that would not do. Gathering up all courage she had left and her heart beating like an errand bludger, she gave him, what she hoped was, an encouraging smile. After waiting a heartbeat for him to smile back, she leaned forward again, waiting for him to end the final distance. And he did. If the first touch their lips had made Belle's heart and stomach flutter, him pressing his lips to hers while she did the same to his made Belle whole body buzz with happiness. Her lips curled to a smile.

Her smile apparently gave Bobby the push he was waiting and she felt his arms circling her waist with the most care in the world. Their lips never parted. Feeling bold herself, Belle raised her other hand to his neck, sliding the one on his cheek to meet the other. She felt his lips forming a smile as well. After a few seconds they broke apart slightly to look at one another again, hands still in place. Both smiling as if compelled by a charm. A most wonderful one. Caressing his hair at the base of his neck (so soft) she whispered quietly, not wanting to break the spell (no pun intended) they were in.

"I know Bobby... and I would have never agreed to go with anyone else. You're my best friend too..." she pause and bit her lip before continuing, blushing again "and much more...".

The smile on his face was dazzlingly. It reached up on his eyes with a warmth that equalled that of his lips as he pressed them against hers again, more enthusiastically than before. Belle signed happily as she pressed back. If she'd thought that the night up until a few minutes ago had been perfect, it was even more now. Her best friend liked her as more than that too. They had just spent the most wonderful night dancing away together and talking about the most diverse things. And now they were sharing their first kisses. Chaste but so full of emotion that they almost brought tears to her eyes. Indeed a most perfect night.

_Merry Christmas to us._


End file.
